mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ven a Reír
La canción''' Smile Song''' es la primera canción en el decimo octavo episodio de la segunda temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. Es dedicada a los amigos de Pinkie Pie, cantada por ella. En esta, demuestra como le gusta dar felicidad a los demás y que hacer eso la hace feliz. Letra Original (Inglés) thumb|right|335px :Pie :My name is Pinkie Pie, (Hello!) :and I am here to say, (How ya doin?) :I'm gonna make you smile, :And I will brighten up your day! :It doesn't matter now, (What's up?) :If you are sad or blue. (Howdy!) :'Cuz cheering up my friends, :Is just what Pinkie's here to do! :Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile! :Yes I do! :It fills my heart with sunshine all the while! :Yes it does! :Cause all I really need's a :smile, smile, smile, :from these happy friends of mine! :I like to see you grin! (Awesome!) :I love to see you beam! (Rock on!) :The corners of your mouth turned up, :Is always Pinkie's dream! :(Hoof bump!) :But if you're kind of worried, :And your face is made of frown. :I'll work your heart and do my best, :to turn that sad frown upside down! :Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin! :Yes I do! :Busted out from ear to ear, let it begin :Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin! :And you fill me with good cheer! :It's true, some days :are dark and lonely. :And maybe you feel sad. :But Pinkie will be there to :show you that it isn't that bad! :There is one thing that makes me happy, :and makes my whole life worthwhile. :And that's when I talk to my :friends and get them to smile! :I really am so happy! :Your smile fills me with glee! :I give a smile, I get a smile, :and that's so special to me! :Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam! :Yes I do! :Tell me what more can :I say to make you see. :That I do! :It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam! :Yes, it always makes my day! :Come on everypony, smile, smile smile! :Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine! :All I really need's a smile, smile, smile :from these happy friends of mine! :Come on everypony, smile, smile, smile! :Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine! :All I really need's a smile, smile, smile :from these happy friends of mine! :That's the perfect gift for me! :Coro :(Come on everypony smile, smile, smile!) :Pie :It's a smile as wide as a mile! :Coro :(Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine!) :Pie :To make me happy as can be! :Coro :(All I really need's a smile, smile, smile!) :(From these happy friends of...) :Pie :Smile, smile, smile, smile, Smile! :Come on and smile! :Come on and smile Español Latino (Doblaje confirmado) Pie :Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, (¡Hola!) :y me gusta decir decir, (¡¿Como estas?!) :Yo te haré sonreír, :¡Tu día yo iluminaré! : :No importa en realidad, :si triste o feliz estás :Pues hay para todos, :¡Viviré eso y más hará! : :¡Pues me gusta hacer reír, reír! :¡Es así! :¡Mi corazón se llena con el sol! :¡Eso es! : :¡Pues una risa es lo que quiero oír :¡Que las chicas traen aquí! :Me gusta sonreír :Y también verte reír :¡Pues una gran sonrisa :es lo que a mí me hace feliz! :(¡Cantos!) :Si tú estás preocupada, :y tu cara mal se vé, :¡Lo imposible voy a hacer :para que triste ya no estés! : :¡Pues me gusta hacer reír, reír! :¡Eso sí! :¡Que se vea tu oreja a oreja tu reír! :¡Yo quiero verte ya reír, reír! :¡Y eso me hace muy feliz! :Hay días que es sólo solitarios :Y triste te sientas, :¡Pero Pinkie va a estar a tu lado :y eso te ayudará! :Pues algo reír me hace, :Y hacer mi vida feliz :¡Si con mis amigas estoy, :y las veo reír! :¡Realmente soy feliz! :¡Pues me hacen sonreír! (yo les traigo) :Soy dime y eso me sonríe más :¡Eso me hace muy feliz! :¡Pues me gusta hacer reír, reír! :¡Eso y más! :Dime cómo hago :alegre esto es :¡Es verdad! :¡Pues una risa es lo que quiero oír! :¡Eso me hace más feliz! : :¡Todo pony tiene que reír! :¡Mi corazón ya brilla, brilla! :¡Una risa es lo que quiero oír :que las chicas traen aquí! :¡Todo pony tiene que reír! :¡Mi corazón ya brilla, brilla! :¡Una risa es lo que quiero oír! :¡que las chicas traen aquí! :¡Todo lo que quiero es reír! :Coro :¡Mi corazón ya brilla, brilla! :Pie :¡Una risa es lo que quiero oír! :¡Reír, reír, reír, reír, reír! :¡Ven a reír! :¡Ven a reír! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones 2da Temporada